Together
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu attempts to commit suicide after being accused by Lucy he was cheating. Lisanna tells her the truth and goes to try and stop hm. Can Lucy make it in time? Or will it be to late?
1. Life

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I ran out of my house as fast as I could after getting two text messages. Why? Because the two text messages that I received broke my heart.

The 1st message. "Tonight I will kill myself. Goodbye forever. Your Ex-Boyfriend Natsu."

The 2nd message. "Lucy! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed Natsu in front of you! He told me that he's going to commit suicide! We can't let him go through with this!"

I hate Lisanna. I hated her so much. She kissed my boyfriend in front of me to make me believe that he was cheating. But she was right about one thing. We have to stop Natsu. I have to stop him.

I managed to reach his house, only to see Lisanna banging on the door. She turned around and I saw that she was crying. I knew that she was serious about this. Even though she apologized, I walked up to her and slapped her in the face. Hard. She didn't do anything but moved out of the way. Luckily I still kept the key Natsu gave me and opened the door. I ran inside to find that he hadn't killed himself yet.

"Natsu?" I whispered. He turned around. I saw that he was crying. He had a knife in his right hand.

"Your too late Lucy. I've already made up my mind. Nothing you say will stop me." He said with no emotion.

"Please don't." I pleaded.

"Why not? And why do you care? I thought you said that we're done. That you don't want anything to do with me. I see no reason for you to stop me."

"Of course I have a reason! Natsu, Lisanna already confessed that she was at fault!"

"Even if that's true, you still said all those hurtful things, you said that you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore. And you said that you don't love me anymore, so why stop me?"

"It's because I'm your girlfriend!"

"You mean my ex-girlfriend." He whispered harshly.

"Please Natsu! I didn't mean to say all those things! I was hurt and I wanted to make you feel the same pain I admit it! But killing yourself isn't the answer!"

"Wrong. It's the only answer. I tried to talk to you before you yelled at me and started to say all those hurtful things to me. I tried to explain. But you ran off. I called your cell a dozen times. You never picked up. I tried text messaging you. You didn't reply. What else can I do than to end my misery? Tell me my ex-girlfriend. What else can I, your ex-boyfriend do than to just take my life? " He asked bluntly while slowly putting the knife to his neck. I couldn't believe he just said that. But like me, he was hurting inside.

"Please Natsu. I was hurt. I know that I didn't answer or reply back. But I was hurt. I thought that you were cheating."

"Yes. You thought I was cheating. And so you broke up with me." He started hysterically.

"You know I thought, I thought you'd love me enough to at least explain the situation. But I guess I was wrong. You made it very clear that you don't love me." He brought the knife closer to his neck.

"No. You're wrong. I do love you."

"Then you should have given me a chance. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. But it doesn't matter anymore. There's no going back for me. I don't want to live a life without you. So that's why I sent that text. To say goodbye to someone who I loved so much." The knife was now touching his neck. The knife lightly pierced through the skin and he started to bleed.

"Natsu please! I'm begging you!" He pressed the knife harder to his neck, drawing more blood out.

"Don't do this! Please! I don't want you to die!" He pierced his skin a little bit more.

"Natsu, I know what I said hurt you. But if anything I'm also at fault! Please! I admit that I wasn't fair to you! Let's just start over again! I still love you! I need you in my life!" I exclaimed. He still proceeded to slice his neck. But he paused.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! HUH?!" He yelled out.

"Natsu. Please don't do it. This whole mess started because of me." I turned around and saw that Lisanna was trying to prevent him from committing suicide.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear anything from you! Look at what you've done you bitch!" He yelled at her, making Lisanna scared to continue. But she managed to gain her confidence and tell him what she wanted Natsu to hear.

"Everything's my fault. I admit it. You two were in love with each other. I should have respected that. I never wanted this to happen. I'm truly sorry for my actions. I understand that you will never forgive me for what I've done. But you have to know that I regret trying to break you two up. I realize that I was wrong to do so." Natsu was staring at her. So was I. She really regretted what she did.

"Lucy, here's what happened. I was only driving him home when I saw you waiting at the front door. Natsu was my first love and I thought to myself that if I made it look like that he was cheating, you'd break up with him. But I was wrong to so. Not only have I caused nothing but trouble, but I caused the both of you pain." She paused to look at Natsu after he pulled the knife away from his bleeding neck.

"Natsu, I'm sorry for trying to destroy your relationship with Lucy. I know what I've done is unforgivable. But-" She didn't finish as he slapped her in the face.

"Shut up. Just shut up." He said bluntly.

"I've heard enough shit out of you." He then gives me the most vicious glare.

"Please Natsu. (sniffle) I truly regret the things I said and did. Please forgive me for believing that you were cheating on me." I pleaded while wiping his bloody neck with a cloth on the table.

"Do you really regret everything?" He asks.

"Yes Natsu. I do."

"I'm asking you both. Do you regret everything that you did?"" He asked once more.

"Yes." Lisanna and I both answered. It took a few minutes for Natsu to take in our words, but we got through to him when he dropped the knife.

"Then can I ask you something Lucy?" He said while walking towards me. I can tell just by looking at his onyx eyes that he was still hurt.

"Lucy, do you…do you still…" He faltered and turned around.

"Do I still what?"

"Do you still…love me?" He asked while tears were falling down his face faster than before.

"Oh Natsu…" I got in front of him and held him in a comforting embrace. Lisanna decided to leave us alone, and left.

"I could never stop loving you. Sure I said all those hurtful things to you, but I didn't mean to say it. I was angry and hurt. But I promise you that I still love you." I looked into his eyes.

"Then, can I still do this?" Without warning, he kisses me. I froze at his touch. This kiss was different was different from the ones I've had with him. This kiss had more passion & love, but at the same time, I felt his pain. I wanted to relieve him of this pain so I kissed him backed. He didn't want to stop the kiss, neither did I but we needed to breathe. I laid my head on his chest.

"Natsu, I love you. Always have. Always will. And yes you can still kiss me." I said in a tender voice, to reassure him that I meant every word.

"Lucy, I love you too." He hugged me tight. I returned the hug.

Somewhere in my mind, I was thinking what would have happen if Natsu did kill himself. But I didn't want to think about that. If he really killed himself.

"Natsu."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Please don't try to do something so drastic like taking your life."

"You and Lisanna made me take drastic measures..."

"I'm sorry for making you attempt something like that."

"I forgive you. But you have to promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"If something like that happens, if either of us are in a situation like that, will you promise that we can give each other a chance to explain what happened?" He asked me with concerned eyes.

" I promise you Natsu. And I promise that I love you enough to explain yourself." We that he and I share a loving kiss that sealed the deal.


	2. Death

Alternate Ending

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I was too late. By the time I made it to his house, I saw my boyfriend Natsu laying lifeless in a puddle of his own blood on the floor, with a knife in his right hand. Tears streamed down my face life like two waterfalls when I saw thos horrific scene.

"Natsu..." I said in a sad whisper. I noticed that he had a note in his hand. I took it and began to read it loudly.

"Now we are officially done! I wished you love me enough to explain myself, but you made your actually feelings about me very clear. And so, seeing as I can't live my life without you, I decided to end my pain. Goodbye Lucy. From, Natsu. Your Ex-Boyfriend." My heart broke into a million pieces after reading the note. He killed himself because i accused of cheating.

I held Natsu in my arms tightly and began to cry. I heard the door close and assumed that Lissana ran away, to scared to face me. She should be scared, because as soon as I get my hands on her I will kill her, but nothing matters to me more than holding the man I loved so much in my arms. It's my fault that he's gone. He killed himself because of me. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and cried my heart out. Letting all my pain and sorrow come put through my tears.

The Next Day

The news about Natsu spread throughout the school like a wildfire. The breakup. The suicidal note. And finally, his death. Everyone knew about it and that Lissana was mostly responsible and was arrested. Everyone kept convincing me that it wasn't my fault, but they're wrong. It is my fault. I didn't give Natsu a chance like a good girlfriend should. As I take Natsu's stuff out of his locker, I saw a picture of the two of us with his arms around my waist. I held the picture close to my now broken heart as I knelt to the ground. Natsu was, is, and always the best thing that happened to me. But now, he's gone. Natsu took his own life with a knife. I felt so guilty that day I distanced myself from everyone. I never spoke a single word. All I did was looked at the picture of Natsu and I.

Several Days Later

Today was Natsu's funeral. Everyone at the school came dressed in black. The teachers, our friends, his parents as well as mine. All of us were crying that day. But no one cried more than I did. Who could blame me? It was my fault that he committed suicide. He was everything to me. I loved him so much but that bitch Lissana destroyed the relationship I had with him when she tried to take Natsu away from me.

His parents were the first to speak, stating that he was the best son that they had and how I was the one who made him the man that they wanted him to be. Next were my parents who said that Natsu was a very great boyfriend to me and claimed that if Lissana hadn't ruin our relationship, than he would of made a great son-in-law. I agreed with my father on that claim. Natsu would have been a great husband in the future. Me and him. Together. Raising a family. But that will never happen.

Last but not least, I came up to speak. I wanted to speak from my heart to Natsu. I know that he's listening from beyond his grave.

"I just want to start off by saying how sorry I am for what I made you do. I should've given you a chance to explain what was going on. I wrong not to. If I did, then maybe you would still be alive with us. With me. (sniffle)" I paused to wipe my tears, only to be replaced by new ones.

"You're everything to me. I wished you were still here..." I just stopped as I fell on my knees. My parents had to help me get back to my seat. Then came the time to bury him. I really wanted to stop it from happening, but my legs wouldn't move. And so, I suffered and watch as Natsu was being buried.

The funeral came to an end, everybody took there time and left. Everyone except me stayed a while longer. I just sat by his grave. It read:

Natsu Dragneel

A loving boyfriend to Lucy Heartfilia.

May you rest in peace.

I cried as I read the words. I will never see his smile again. The one that made my heart beat really fast. I will miss feeling his presence. His warmth. His hugs. His kisses. All of it I will miss.

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Days

Weeks

Months

All of them were the same to me as I always visited my dead lover's grave everyday.

Not a day goes by when I don't try to forget about him. How could I? He was my first and only real true love. Now I have to deal with the fact that he's gone forever.

Two Years Later

I was in a hospital bed. The doctors said I contracted some rare disease that they don't have the right materials to make a cure. He said that I only had two hours to live. But that didn't matter to me. I was already dead the day Natsu died. I was a living corpse walking around among my friends and family.

As my heart began to stop, I thought I was seeing things, but I felt his presence again.

"Lucy..." I heard his voice. It was Natsu. My eyes began to form tears.

" Natsu..." I said as my voice trembled. He was with me in the same room, reaching out for me with his hand. The minute I grabbed his hand, my life ended. I was with Natsu again. Only this time we are together forever.


End file.
